Meeting Someone New
by The-Darkness-Is-Closing-In
Summary: What happens when a mortal 15 year old girl meets the dark side of the light? Only time will tell... Please R & R!
1. First Sighting

**Hi! I actually wrote my own story. Hopefully I'm not wasting anyone's time. Anyway, on with the story!**

Meeting Someone New Chapter 1 First Sighting

School, not much fun. Between homework, crazy teachers, and gossiping idiot fan girls, who has the time to make friends? Certainly not me. Anyway, this is where my story begins.

***

I was sitting in my desk, copying down our board assignment, when Miss Gant walked in.

"Hello class! We have a new student today!"

We all groaned. Here's why: every time we get a new kid, Miss Gant always makes everyone talk to them 'to make them feel welcome', or so she says.

"Say hello to Vincent Akolos class!"

The reaction is immediate. We all gasp.

Bright green eyes stare at us curiously.

"Yes well… Vincent please find a temporary seat. I'll assign you one tomorrow."

I glanced towards the back. The cheerleaders are making 'sit here' hand motions at him. Of course he doesn't hesitate sitting in the desk they reserved for him.

"So…" one of the preps chirps out annoyingly, "are you single?"

I snorted quietly. What a dumb question. Of course he's-

"Single, but not dating." he replied.

"What?!" they all screamed.

"Why?"

"Are you taken?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Are you gay?"

At the last one, I finally started to laugh. They all glared at me.

"What's your problem, _freak_?" the head bitch, Cindy, spat.

"Oh nothing, I'm just watching you idiots slobber all over the new guy." I smirked.

"Why you little-"

"CINDY!"

We all flinched when Miss Gant yelled.

"Ma'm?" she drawled.

"Do you want to get sent to the office?"

"No ma'm."

"Then I suggest you get your act together or leave!"

A few minutes later, the bell rang, which meant…

"Lunch!" the football players yelled loudly.

***

I looked down at my pitiful excuse for a meatloaf, poking it with my fork. Where I poked it, yellow juices started flowing out. Suddenly, my best and only friend plopped herself by me.

"Hey Jennifer! Is this meatloaf moving or is it just me?"

I laughed and, on sudden impulse, looked behind me. Green eyes connected with my blue ones. I looked down,

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later." Vincent said, getting up.

"Alright Vince. Be careful, though. The Freaks are watching you." Chad said, laughing.

"The _what_?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "You know, the unpopular kids."

Even with the explanation, Vincent still looked confused. "But… they _look_ okay. Sure, a little dark, but still human."

They all fixed him with a look. "Is this your first public school?" someone asked.

"Yes. I'm just confused. Why does it matter how many people know? Shouldn't it matter on how you act?"

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to ask, for they all started ganging up on him.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Popularity is life!"

"Without popularity, you become a laughing stock, like those two." said Cindy, pointing at us.

"Bitch." I snapped, flipping her off.

"Oh _someone's_ got a nasty temper!" she said, laughing.

"You know what? Go to hell."

"Oh you're such an-"

Suddenly, a loud laugh cut her off. "What? You have to admit it was funny." Chad said.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, "a real laughing stock. Watching your girlfriend fight with the infamous school unpopular. Real funny." I glared for good measure.

After three minutes of glaring, Vincent walked towards me. Unfortunately, Cindy stopped him.

"What are you _doing_?! You can't talk to her! It'll ruin your fragile image!"

Instead of doing what I expected him to do, he turned around and stared. Just stared.

Suddenly, she started screaming. We all looked at her, startled.

"Cindy? Cindy?!" Chad yelled, shaking her slightly.

Whispers exploded into the lunchroom. Several teachers ran towards the sudden commotion, two pulling out their cell phones.

I looked towards Vincent, but he disappeared.

"What was _that_?! I mean… he just stared, and then…" my BFF trailed off.

"I don't know Jessica. I just don't know."

* * *

**Voila! Please read and review!**


	2. The Aftermath

**Hi! Just to say to my great first reviewer, thanks for the review and, in response to your question, I've heard of the Immortals Series, but I have never read it or know what it's about. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

*******

I looked at the clock. Yesterday was one of strangest days I've ever had. Unfortunately, I had the feeling that today wasn't going to be any better. _I wonder what was with Vincent…_

"Hello again class. I have some bad news. Cindy won't be coming back for a few days I'm afraid." Miss Gant said solemnly.

"Oh no!" Cindy's minions yelled dramatically.

Suddenly, Vincent walked in. That's when insults started flying. Let me tell you, cheerleaders have a _very _colorful language.

"Girls that's enough! Such behavior will not be tolerated! All of you, go to the principal's office pronto!"

"Does that include me?" Vincent asked.

"Of course! You were involved weren't you? Now go!" she pointed at the door.

After they left, Jessica nudged me. "What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know or care."

"Oh really? Then how is it that when Vincent didn't show up you started looking towards the door every five seconds?"

"I was not!"

"Denial!" she chanted, looking at the empty seat on the side of me.

"Why are you staring at the desk? It's starting to freak me out."

"Because when they get back, Vincent will have to sit there."

"I hating bursting your perfect little bubble, but he'll probably sit by the cheerleaders."

"Not after that incident. He'll be lucky if they even glance at him. They're so petty."

"Jess, we're not even sure if he even had anything to do with it."

"Yeah but he just stared at her and then she started screaming-"

"A coincidence."

"No way! What if he projected images into her head and made her think they were real? She had to be sedated and put into a stretcher for God's sake!" she hissed.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! I, Jessica Carver, declare it!"

"You're insane!"

"And that's why you love me. Now about you and Vince-"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I mumbled.

"What?"

I nodded towards the door. "Look."

"Oh."

He walked in quietly with the rest of the cheerleaders.

"So?" Miss Gant questioned.

"We all have after school detention. Except for _him_." one of them sneered.

Miss Gant looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, ma'm, is that he didn't get punished."

"Vincent, is this true?"

"Yes ma'm." then he smiled, revealing sharper-than-normal teeth.

Jessica gasped. "Jesus Christ Almighty!"

Several kids turned to her and glared. She did glared right back.

I, on the other hand, didn't gasp or gossip. All I did was give him a simple 'welcome to the nuthouse' look. Apparently, Miss Gant didn't notice, for she sent him to the desk next to mine.

That's when Jessica started talking.

"Hi! My name's Jessica and this blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty-" I glared-"is Jennifer. Call her Jen though, cause she hates Jennifer. And-"

It went on like this until she told him everything about me and her. Finally, after 20 minutes, the lunch bell was about to ring.

"Oh good! Now you can come sit with us!"

"If you want." I added.

"Sure, considering those idiots kicked me out. I didn't even-" he stopped. "Anyways, I'll come."

"Yea!" she started jumping up and down.

Suddenly, he whispered, "I bet you it's never boring with her around, huh?"

I started laughing, causing her to turn around and glare at me.

"What did you tell him? It isn't about the dancing incident is it? Cause if it is I swear…"

"Dancing incident?" he asked. "What-"

**RING!!!**

"Tell you at lunch!" she zoomed off, leaving me and Vincent wandering the same thing:

"What's with these people?"

* * *

**Feed the Addiction! Review!**


End file.
